Banishment
by Charmaine
Summary: The reactions of Grima banishing Eomer from Edoras


Eomer Banishment

"You are forthwith banished from the Kingdom of Rohan under punishment of death." Grima declared and Eomer went still with astonishment. Surely he couldn't mean... but yes it was the Wormtongue he was dealing with. It would suit him nicely for Eomer to be gone permanently.

He struggled as the worm's guards took him from the hall, just wanting the one chance to kill that snivelling creature before he did any further damage.

"You have one day to be gone from the city, if you are caught here after that you will be put to death." The traitors announced and the guardians of the doors to the hall started in surprise.

"Eomer what is this?" Gamling, one of the Kings most loyal guards asked.

"I have been banished by Grima." Eomer explained in disgust.

"But you are the Third Marshal of the Riddermark! You are the Kings nephew!" Gamling protested and Eomer smiled bitterly.

"Aye but that means naught in these days."

"What will you do?"

"I shall go out into the wilds and continue to perform my duties to protect the Mark." Eomer said proudly despite the ache in his heart at the thought of never seeing Edoras or his sister again.

"We shall join you. None wish to live under the rule of Grima." Gamling announced and Eomer hushed him.

"Nay I ask instead that you stay and continue to protect the King and if you would my sister also." Eomer asked and Gamling and Feowine nodded.

"We shall do so my Lord, we will not let anything happen to her." Gamling promised relieving some of Eomer's worry. The door wardens family had protected the Kings of Rohan for many years and Gamling would die before allowing harm to befall any of the Royal family.

"Thank you friend. Now if you will excuse me I must make my preparations."

Eomer took his leave and went to the stables to ready his horse for another journey. The task also gave him time to think and he cursed the hot temper that had led to his current predicament. Ever had he spoken without thought but usually Theodred or Eowyn were present to calm the situation however now Theodred was dead and it was love for his sister that had driven him to assault the Worm.

But how could he protect his sister when he was not allowed into the city?

"Eomer tell me it is not true!" He looked up to see his sister flying towards him and caught her up in his arms.

"Eowyn I wish I could. I am sorry I acted without thinking." He apologised feeling wretched.

"How could you?" She cried stepping back and hitting him on the shoulder quite hard.

"I am sorry but when I saw him watching you I could not help it." Eomer declared and the bloodlust entered his eyes as he thought back to the moment.

"Brother you are hopeless." Eowyn said lightly understanding his turmoil and not wishing to add to it. Eomer had always been protective of her, which made the situation with Grima intolerable for him. If it had been any other he would not have hesitated to challenge them but under the customs of Rohan he was not allowed to assault the Kings counsellor.

"Yes it is a good thing I am not a diplomat." Eomer agreed falling into their old routine after he had gotten himself into trouble.

"When must you leave?" Eowyn asked, hoping for more time.

"Tonight." He answered hating the sadness that crossed her face before she hid it.

"Good then we have time for a ride, saddle up brother." Eowyn ordered while she went and readied her own horse.

Eomer smiled as he saddled another horse, not wishing to exhaust his war horse, thinking back on all the times he and his sister had flown along the plains to escape the pressures of court life.

They walked their horses out of the stables then as one mounted and galloped away. The familiar sight of them racing brought a smile to many who they passed reminding them that the Rohirrim spirit would not be extinguished.

They rode hard for a while simply enjoying the freedom then headed for a favourite place of theirs in the valley between two hills.

It was a quiet place with none of the Rohirrim having settled there but close enough to Edoras that they shouldn't be in any danger.

The pair dismounted and let the horses roam free while they sat and talked.

"I forgot to pack us some food." Eowyn said as she sat uncaring that she might dirty her white dress.

"We didn't plan to come here so it matters not." Eomer shrugged amused by his sister's disregard for proprieties which would have other ladies of the court practically swooning.

"It is not fair Eomer! You are the King's nephew and one of our best warriors, how can they banish you?" Eowyn stormed getting up and pacing in her anger.

"Because of all that sister, I am a threat to them." He said gently waiting for her anger to die down, though he had the feeling that she would not forgive this betrayal.

Eowyn had a temper like to his but had learned to control it more. She would make a fine warrior even though their laws would not permit it. Despite this he had taught her the arts of war and was grateful for that now that he had to leave her without protection.

"But how can the King permit it?" She continued to argue.

"He has been enthralled, his thoughts are no longer his own. But I beg of you Eowyn do not turn from him for he is still our King and uncle. It is your duty to serve him." He reminded her and saw the annoyance on her face.

"I know you feel caged Eowyn and helpless. I am sorry but you are in that position for a reason, you must protect the King from Grima for I no longer can." Eomer pleaded with her.

"What need has the King of protection? Grima would not harm him for he follows whatever the worm says." Eowyn said with disgust.

"Have hope sister all is not yet lost. I have a feeling that this is merely the beginning of something."

"Do you really believe this Eomer?" She asked letting him catch a glimpse of how lost she felt.

"I do. We will prevail Eowyn of this I am sure." He promised and was rewarded with a spark of hope and determination in her eyes.

"Then I shall do my part to help our people." She gave her own promise and his spirits lifted somewhat for Eowyn rarely failed when she swore to do a task.

"That is all I ask sister." He smiled and received and answering one in return.

"What will you do?" She asked and he suddenly knew exactly what he would do for he could hardly ask Eowyn to devote her time to the protection of their people without doing to same.

"I shall continue to hunt down the invaders of our lands. I will ride to the borders of our lands with the Eored." He declared with fervour but Eowyn was grim.

"But will that not go against the banishment? Will Grima not have you killed?" She worried, not wanting to lose her brother as well.

"Nay he will be content with banning me from Edoras as I will be unable to influence the King and he has not the strength to capture me as the men are still loyal to us and would not obey such an order." He assured her.

"Very well then, may luck be with you brother and I shall pray for your swift return to Edoras." Eowyn said saying her farewell as it was approaching the time for them to be returning and for Eomer to leave.

"Thank you I shall pray for your hope and well being while I am gone and never forget that if you need me get a message to Gamling and he will see it finds me and I shall return." He reminded her willing to risk his own death to protect his sister.

"I will." Eowyn promised trying to keep the wobble out of her voice but Eomer heard it anyway and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you little one." He said thickly and wiped away the tears she allowed to fall.

"And I'll miss you too big brother." She gave him one last hug then stepped back to recompose herself while Eomer called the horses.

Their ride back was slow and silent, everything having been said. Once they arrived at Edoras they went their separate ways, Eomer to prepare for his leaving and Eowyn to make her own preparations.

She decided that her brother would not be forced to leave like a thief in the night and dressed in her best dress and put on the circlet that signified her position as one of the Royal family and gathered some gifts for Eomer to take with him.

When all this was done she made her way down to the stables only to find the people of Edoras gathering in the streets to give her brother a Royal send off.

As Eomer walked his stallion out of the stable he stopped dead in surprise at the crowd awaiting him.

"Eomer! Nephew to King Theoden, son of Rohan we gather here today to farewell and wish you luck on your journey!" A man, who Eomer recognised as a previous advisor to the King cried out and the crowd cheered. 

News had obviously spread of his banishment but the people of Edoras had come to show their support and loyalty to the House of Eorl. He could think of not better compliment and his grief was lessened a little.

"I thank you people of Edoras for your support and promise to defend the borders of our land with my life. I shall return when our enemies are defeated and peace comes again to Rohan. But in the meantime continue to hope, for all is never lost while hope endures." Eomer declared passionately and again the people cheered for he kindled their spirits.

"For this reason I would present you, Eomer son of Eomund, defender of Rohan with these gifts." Eowyn stepped forward and facing the crowd handed Eomer a dark green cloth.

"The banner of the Rohirrim, to take with you into battle, may it always fly high." Yet again the crowd cheered, their pride and approval obvious.

"And your circlet, to remind you of your duty to your people and the home that awaits you." Eomer kneeled and Eowyn secured the gold circlet, like to her own, on his head.

"May your horse never stumble and your sword never fall." She added the traditional Rohirrim prayer then hugged him one final time.

"Thank you Eowyn, sister and daughter of Rohan. I entrust to you the care of the people of Rohan under the rule of King Theoden. Never lose hope." He spoke one last time before mounting his mighty stallion and galloping off to the cries of farewell from the crowd.

The End


End file.
